Comment fait on les enfants ?
by Apprile
Summary: Le soleil tapait fort dans le jardin des Rainsworth. Rien ne pouvait détruire cette sérénité. Rien, sauf une question posée par la grande B-Rabbit !


Une fanfiction qui date de 2010, toute réécrite pour vous ! Et ouais, je fais le trie dans les veilles fics. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Surtout, a ne pas prendre au sérieux. Aucun personnages de n'appartient. Sauf leurs conneries xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort dans le jardin des Rainsworth. Les personnes voulant fuir cette chaleur se refugiaient dans le manoir, ou allaient se baigner dans le lac derrière la grande demeure. Les oiseaux chantaient de temps à autre, eux aussi fatigué de ce soleil qui durait depuis quelques semaines. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds allongé dans l'herbe verte, passa une main conte ses yeux, soupirant longuement. A l'ombre d'un arbre, devant le fameux lacs des Rainsworth, il sentait le vent chaud contre son visage et les chants des oiseaux au-dessus de lui. Alice était en face de Sharon, assise sur un drap à même le sol, où y étaient interposé de nombreux mets. La brunette grignotait des gâteaux, sans prendre le temps de respirer, la chaleur, lui donnant encore plus faim, tandis que la Rainsworth buvait silencieusement son thé, sourire aux lèvres. Break était au côté de sa maîtresse, dégustant des friandises en compagnie de sa fidèle poupée, Emilie. Quant à Gil, il était adossé à l'arbre, regardant le soleil se refléter dans le lac en face de lui. Rien ne pouvait détruire cette sérénité. Rien sauf une question posée par la lapine.

« Comment on fait les enfants ? »

Cette question posée de bute en blanc, créa une catastrophe atomique au sein du petit groupe. Gil s'étrangla avec son café, Oz s'étouffa avec son cookie, Sharon toussota en reposant sa tasse de thé, tandis que Break éclatait de rire, suivit du ricanement d'Emilie. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers Alice qui semblait attendre une réponse correcte.

« Pourquoi tu poses cette question, stupide lapin ? » railla Gil en déposant sa tasse de café loin de lui pour éviter de mourir brutalement – ce qui serait pathétique – par les questions folles d'une lapine et une gorgée but de travers.

« Bah, pour en avoir un ! Idiot ! » s'exclama Alice comme si tout ceci semblait être une évidence.

Le rire de Break s'accentua tandis qu'Alice bouillonnait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, le clown ?! »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être ta question ou les expressions des personnes ici présentent ! » répondit-il en pointant du doigt ses amis.

La brunette suivit le regard de Break. La Rainsworth et le Vessalius semblaient avoir repris leur activité comme si de rien était. Alice haussa les sourcils. D'habitude, à chaque question posée, Sharon sautait sur l'occasion et lui montrait des tonnes de livres à cet escient.

« Pose cette question à ces deux-là, » continua Break en avalant un autre bonbon d'une traire. « Ils sont tellement silencieux que je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de méditer sur la réponse à te donner. »

Sharon leva des yeux noirs vers son valet, et celui-ci sentit qu'elle était sur le point de sortir son éventail, de l'écraser face contre terre pour ensuite le rouer de coups de pied, et au final, l'enterré vivant en riant méchamment.

« Tu sais Alice, c'est assez compliqué, » avoua Oz en prenant les devants.

« Compliqué comment ? » fit la brunette suspicieuse.

« Tu as encore le temps, » glissa Gil sans lâcher le lac des yeux.

Cette réponse n'allait pas du tout pour la grande B-Rabbit. Elle se leva et pointa son contractant du doigt.

« Et Oz il a l'air de la savoir, lui ! On a le même âge que je sache ! »

« On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ton âge, » rétorqua Gil en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te donnerais même pas douze ans. »

Le grand Raven eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant l'éventail de Sharon s'écraser contre son front, l'assommant pour de bon.

« Il est fortement défendu de plaisanter sur l'âge d'une dame ! » s'exclama Sharon en croisant les bras.

« Euh… Sharon, » risqua Oz en voyant son valet regarder des petites étoiles tourner autour de sa tête. « Tu viens de mettre KO une des personnes qui aurait pu nous aider sur ce coup-là. »

La Rainsworth se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers Break qui suçait lentement une sucette multicolore.

« Je t'ordonne d'expliquer cette histoire à Alice ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant à l'aide de son arme.

« Et bien, j'ai une petite idée, » expliqua Break en souriant soudain.

Sharon regarda Break dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ce petit sourire qu'il prenait quand une idée folle lui traversait son esprit déjà assez fou comme ça.

« Je suis sur que dans la bibliothèque secrète d'Oscar, il y a des livres sur ce sujet avec des images et… »

Ce fut au tour de Break de se retrouver assommé par un éventail.

« Tu nous aides pas du tout Break ! » cria-t-elle furieuse.

Oz rit jaune en pensant certainement aux fameux livres que son oncle gardait bien précieusement. Il est clair qu'avec ces bouquins, Alice serait bien renseignée. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« Pourquoi vous êtes si gêné ? » demanda Alice en regardant tour à tour Oz et Sharon.

« Sharon, tu peux me mettre KO avec ton éventail, » supplia Oz. « Je veux pouvoir fuir cette histoire en regardant des petites étoiles qui sont plus catholiques que tout ça. »

Un regard noir de la Rainsworth fit changer d'avis le Vessalius.

« C'est pour les grandes personnes, » lâcha soudain Gil, une main contre son crâne.

« Comme Gil, » fit soudain Oz en lançant un sourire innocent.

« Tais-toi… » marmonna Gil entre ses dents.

Ce fut au tour de Break de se relever, les yeux fermés, souriant.

« Il d'abord que les deux personnes s'aiment énormément. »

Sharon suivit Break du regard, prête à sauter sur lui telle une furie si jamais il disait un mot de travers. Bizarrement, son valet sentait une aura noire voler au-dessus de lui. Il mesura donc bien ces mots.

« Comme moi et Oz ? » demanda la brunette en haussant les épaules.

Oz remercia le ciel de ne pas être en train de manger, car sinon, il se serait étrangler avec un gâteau et aurait rejoint le paradis. Quoique, s'il rejoint le paradis, la question d'Alice ne lui courrait plus après… Gil soupira longuement. Cette fille ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Un amour fort, » expliqua alors Sharon en se rasseyant sur le drap blanc. « Un amour réciproque que rien ne peut briser. »

« Personne ne peut briser notre contact, » rétorqua Alice en pointant Oz du doigt.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression d'être une bête de foire enchainée à une tyrannique… » murmura Oz en baissant les épaules d'exaspération.

« Et ensuite ? » insista la brunette en serrant les poings.

« Après, tu comprendras toute seule un jour ou l'autre, » expliqua le blond en prenant une pose qu'il voulut sérieuse.

« Tant pis ! » s'écria Alice rouge de colère. « Je vais aller voir Oscar moi ! Lui il m'aidera plus que vous ! »

« Non ! » crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'Alice demande à Oscar, et ça tout le monde le savait. La brunette fut ravie de l'effet de surprise. Elle se retourna vers ses amis, les toisant de haut.

« Que vous êtes agaçant. J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse ! C'est pas compliqué ! »

« Et ben si, » rétorqua Gil.

« Vous ne me le dites pas parce que je ne peux pas comprendre c'est ça ? » s'exclama Alice en fronçant les sourcils. « Parce que je suis une Chain ?! »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Oz en se levant d'un coup.

« Et toi, comment tu l'as su alors ? » demanda Break en souriant sournoisement vers Oz.

« Avec mon oncle, ce n'est pas bien difficile de tout savoir sur cette vie… » expliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà une raison de plus pour aller lui demander, » remarqua Alice en souriant.

« Non ! » s'exclama le contractant d'Alice en plaquant ses deux mains contre les épaules de la jeune fille. « Oscar ment sur certaines choses et tu ne seras donc jamais la vérité ! »

« Je mens sur quoi ? »

Le sang d'Oz se glaça malgré la chaleur. Tous se retournèrent vers la voix avec stupeur. Oscar se trouvait derrière eux, souriant comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Oscar-sama, » sourit Break en lui faisant un signe de la main, prenant un air innocent pour ne pas gaffer une autre fois. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Break, c'est quoi se sourire faux ? » rit l'oncle d'Oz en ébouriffant les cheveux blancs de Break.

« C'est pas un sourire faux, » répliqua-t-il en prenant un air déconfit.

« Oncle Oscar, » s'exclama Oz, « Je ne parlais absolument pas de toi ! »

« Oui, » continua Gil en couvrant son maître, « D'un autre Oscar ! »

« Justement j'avais une question, » dit Alice en regardant Oscar dans les yeux, soudain sérieuse.

« Et bien je t'écoute ma petite Alice, » sourit Oscar en croisant les bras.

Gil, Break et Sharon se levèrent eux aussi, prirent Alice par la manche et s'enfuirent en courant sous le regard ébahi d'Oscar. Oz resta silencieux aux côtés de son oncle.

« Euh… C'est l'heure du jogging matinale. Sharon est très à cheval dessus, » expliqua le blond.

« C'est l'après-midi, Oz. »

OooO

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ! » s'écria Alice en se stoppant devant un banc en pierre protégé par les arbres.

Sharon avait trouvé un recoin dans le jardin prêt d'un saule pleureur. Elle s'assit sur le banc aussi gracieusement que possible.

« Parce que c'est embarrassant, » expliqua Oz en revenant vers eux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu perdes aussi la mémoire pour ce genre de chose, » marmonna Gil en plaquant une main contre son visage.

« On peut lui dire direct, comme ça, ça sera fait ! » s'écria Emily en riant.

Break fut de nouveau assommé par Sharon en colère, celui-ci, criant qu'il fallait frapper sa poupée et non pas lui qui était innocent sur toute la ligne.

« Bon je vais t'expliquer… » marmonna Oz en prenant place aux côtés de Sharon.

« Oz ! » s'exclama son valet en le dévisageant.

« En fait, » commença Oz en prenant une longue inspiration. « Il faut que le papa donne une graine à la maman pour qu'elle germe dans son ventre. Neuf moi après cela fait un petit bébé ! »

Le silence s'installa entre la petite équipe. Alice resta de marbre quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, prête à s'écrouler et à se rouler par terre.

« Je trouve cette explication pourtant parfaite, » avoua Sharon.

« Vous êtes gêné pour ça ! » s'exclama la brunette en pointant ses amis du doigt.

Ils soupirèrent tous.

« Bon maintenant allons jouer aux cartes, ça passera le temps, » sourit Oz en se levant du banc.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, » annonça Alice en croisant les bras.

« Quoi encore… » marmonna Gil en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« C'est si facile que ça pour avoir un enfant ? » demanda Alice, « Il faut quelle graine ? Il faut la manger ? Pourquoi … »

Oz soupira de désespoir, Gil s'écroula dans l'herbe, tandis que la Rainsworth rit doucement.

« Alice, faisons autre chose, » marmonna Oz en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Alors vous ne m'avez pas tout dit ! » s'écria Alice en les fusillant du regard. « Comment on a cette foutue graine. Facile comme réponse. »

Le silence s'installe une nouvelle fois. Seul le vent contre les feuilles de l'arbre se fit entendre.

« Seul le père en a le secret… » fit soudain Sharon.

Alice resta à scruter son amie, attendant avidement la suite.

« Le père ne doit le dire à personne. C'est le secret de chaque futur papa, » finit la Rainsworth en lui souriant doucement.

« Et il nous la donne quand cette graine ? » demanda Alice.

« _Je sens qu'on s'enfonce tout seul,_ » pensa Break en riant doucement.

« Il la donne quand il le veut, » marmonna Gil qui essayait de jouer le jeu.

« Quand le père et la mère s'aiment beaucoup, » continua Sharon en hochant la tête.

« C'est bon, plus de questions ? » demanda Gil en croisant les bras.

Alice parut réfléchir, puis leva la tête.

« Dernière question ! »

Sharon se crispa, tandis que Gil sera les dents.

« Cette graine, je peux la manger avec de la viande ? »

0Oo Fin oO0

* * *

J'aimerais bien votre avis sur cette petite imbécillité 8D Merci d'avoir lut !


End file.
